Dawn of the Eds
"Dawn of the Eds" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds imagine they are "space outlaws" while on their way to go see "Robot Rebel Ranch". Plot The day begins with Ed wrapped in shrink wrap & snorkel doing a little diving in the local dumpster - old bottles however, can be exchanged for cash and cash means Jawbreakers! But plans change on the way to the candy store when the boys are tempted by a poster for new movie "Robot Rebel Ranch". But shock-o-rama, Its adults only, can Eddy think of a way for them to get in? Well, naturally yes, but going off-course en route to the cinema leads to the boys finding themselves at the lunar-landscape-lookalike junkyard and a little stretch of the imagination (especially on Ed's part) leads to our 3 space-heroes rocket crash landing and them being stranded on this "cold robot planet". Big adventures follow - Ed is in his element, central command is established in an old abandoned van and Double D's patience finally runs out with Eddy over his complaints about the prototype rocket. The boys need an escape plan for there's only one way off this rock - namely to fight their way through every deadly obstacle they encounter, be it life-force sucking aliens, robot bounty hunters or a maniac equipped with a pair of furry dice! Quotes *'Ed': "Only one was left standing after the horrible battle." into trash and slides "Wounded and stranded, will he ever get off the robot planet? Will he ever get home? Will he..." grabs him by the leg and starts dragging him away "OH NO! Betrayed by his fellow comrades!" Eddy: "Ed, shut up..." ---- *'Lee': gets spun on tire by Kankers "What color's your underwear?" Kevin: "This is STUPID!" The Kankers: " (Imitating buzzer) WRONG!" ---- *'Eddy': "We'll be slurping jawbreakers for weeks." Edd: "Ahh... Actually, Eddy, with current exchange rates, maybe an afternoon's worth." Eddy: "Ah, you don't know what you're talking about." ---- *'Ed': the movie poster of "Robot Rebel Ranch" "Marooned on a distant planet! Visitors in the void! No escape!!" an "Adults Only" stamp on the bottom right hand corner, screams, and covers it with his right hand "It's not fair! If only I were older..." Edd: "Don't worry, Ed. We'll see it on TV in a year." Ed: "Yeah... With all the good stuff cut out!" Eddy: "Don't sweat it boys, Where there's a will, there's a scam." ---- *'Ed': "Whoa, this is the coolest movie!" Eddy: "Since I'm the most mature looking, I'll go in first! Double D can be my wife!" Edd: "Uhh, Ed's taller. I think he should." ---- *'Ed': "Come on, come on! Not much farther now." Eddy: "You said that an hour ago, Ed!" ' Edd': "What are we looking for?" ---- *''sees the Kankers have Kevin tied up'' Ed: "Stay back! Hideous life sucking aliens have captured a fellow space outlaw. Which of the three brave explorers will take the risk to save him?!?! I will save him! Full speed ahead!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, is this thing ready yet?" Edd: "Well.. Actually, Eddy, since it's just a prototype and still in need of..." gets on space rocket Edd made Edd: "Eddy!" Eddy: "There's only one seat in this thing! Why'd you just put one seat, Double D?" Edd: "Well, I told you this is the prototype. When this is properly tested, then I'll build the real one." Eddy: "Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Double D. Lift-off!" Edd: "But, Eddy, I still need to..." Eddy: "Double D, fire the rocket!" Edd: sighs "Fine, but you... ah... you'd better wear this." pan on Eddy's head Eddy: "Oh, yeah." Edd: sighs "Three, two, one, ignition!" Eddy: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW!!" goes flying on the rocket but it dissolves in the air and Eddy starts falling down Edd: "Oh! Better test the parachute." a button on a remote. Eddy's seat spawns a parachute. "Well, at least that worked." the remote on the ground, but lands face down, causing the button to be pressed again; the parachute then falls off and Eddy falls on Edd Eddy: "Hey, Double D! The rocket needs work!" Edd: "It's a prototype!!" Ed: "THE ROBOTS ARE COMING!! THE ROBOTS ARE COMING!!" Trivia and Goofs *As Space outlaws, the Eds wore various junk to simulate space clothing. Ed wore a blender's cup on his head and a hubcap on his chest. Edd wore a trapezoid-like shaped colander on his head in place of his usual beanie, a cupcake tin and (ironically) a trash can lid on his chest, and a vacuum tube and paper towel roll on his arms. Eddy wore what looks like a rectangular pair of red-lensed goggles along with a pair of fluffy dice on his chest and back. He is the only one not to wear a consistant piece of headwear, having worn a blue-hued glass free-sample lid in one scene, and a round colander in a couple more (it was originally for rocket safety reasons, but I guess Eddy just stuck with it). *When Eddy snaps his finger in front of Ed, Ed's plastic suit is seen to fall apart off him, and he is seen in his usual outfit (albeit with his mask and snorkel) when he, Eddy, and Edd stare at the poster. *When Ed shouts "The robots are coming!" Eddy has a monobrow, but when Ed runs in front of him, it is gone. *When the Eds are attacking Jimmy and Sarah, Ed and Edd are holding their guns in one shot, but in another shot, Ed is throwing cans at Jimmy. This is most likely because the guns were just part of the Eds' imagination (if you look back, one would notice they also saw Sarah and Jimmy as a pair of robots, and through out the episode their imaginations were gradually getting the better of them). *In this episode, it took both Eddy and Edd to lift Ed off of the ground, but in "Sorry, Wrong Ed", Eddy manages to lift both of the Eds without breaking a sweat, though this might just be because they are tired. *The Retro Van makes its first appearance in this episode. *Other cars which appear in this episode include the turquoise car which was crushed, based on a mid-late 1960s-70s car (possibly a Ford Galaxie or AMC Javelin). The large pink car in which Edd tries to contact earth on the radio (loosely based on a mid-late 1950s Caddilac), and other large cars part of the background. *This episode was the inspiration for a bonus level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Edd builds a rocket that, despite being an unfinished prototype, is flown by Eddy. The rocket disintegrates in mid-air, letting Eddy fall to Earth. This is the second vehicle that Edd ever built. *When Ed prepared to attack the Kankers and save Kevin, when the Kankers run away from Ed, PAY ATTENTION, cause when they run, all that will be left is May's hair. It might point out that May is actually bald and wears a wig. *The episode's plot is a nod to the movies Transformers, Planet of the Apes, Lost In Space, Terminator and the television series Logan's Run. *Edd's arm accessories dissapear in some scenes. *The robot in the title card has 3 hairs similar to Eddy. *The two robots Ed imagined Sarah and Jimmy as look just like the robots fought in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *Ed has his raspy, higher pitched voice from "The Ed-Touchables" in this episode Video This clip was provided by ededdneddyepisode on Youtube Xz6vFANdjkU Category:Episodes Category:Season 1